1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lumbar support for a car seat to support lumbar and pelvic regions of a driver seating in a driver's seat of an automobile, and more particularly to a lumbar support in which a hip-supporting member is formed at a lower part of a support plate to improve the contact between the seat and the driver, thereby improving the comfort and releasing the stress loaded on the spine of the driver due to bad poses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a driver's seat and its assistant seat are separated from each other by means of a console box, which is interposed therebetween in a car.
The seats are designed to absorb the impact applied from a road surface by proper support for providing comfort feeling, thereby reducing fatigue.
And, it is required for providing compact and economical design in view of the weight and the cost of the seats in the whole car.
Further conditions required in the car design are stationary ride comfort which makes it possible for a driver to take a stable pose when seated in the car, driving comfort considering the vibration characteristics of the seat while driving, that is, dynamic ride comfort, and holding capability for protecting the driver makes it possible for the driver to keep his stable pose when he turns or drives winding rods.
In the seats, a lumbar support is respectively mounted by being fixed to traverse fixing bars, and the lumbar support includes a support plate for supporting a lumbar region of the driver who seats in the driver's seat or a passenger who seats in the assistant seat and a control unit for controlling the support plate.
The lumbar support is to vary a force for supporting the lumbar region of the driver or the passenger in order to reduce the fatigue and keep the health of the driver or the passenger in case of a long timer driving.
Therefore, by means of the lumbar support, the driver or the passenger may be provided with the stationary ride comfort which makes the driver or the passenger to take a stable pose when seated in the car, the driving comfort considering the vibration characteristics of the seat while driving, that is, the dynamic ride comfort, and the holding capability for protecting the driver or the passenger to keep his stable pose when the driver turns or drives a car on winding rods.
A conventional lumbar support structured as above is mounted in a seat back and selectively curved and protruded for effectively supporting the lumbar region. However, the conventional lumbar support has a disadvantage that the curvedly protruded support plate may support only the lumbar region, so that the lumbar region may be applied with an overload.
That is, if the only lumbar region is supported, disc of the lumbar region is pushed due to the body structure of the driver in case of a long time driving, resulting in the stiffness of the lumbar region and the whole back.
In order to resolve the problem, the driver is apt to push his pelvic region forward in a bad pose, which causes an overload to a spine column of the driver.
When the driver keeps driving for a long time in the bad pose, diseases such as spondylolyses, various disc illness or scolioses may be caused.
The above problems are caused by the loss of stationary seating comfort which provides a good pose when the driver seats in the driver's seat finally, thereby losing the comfort, generating the fatigue and the drowsiness, threatening the safety of the driver.